Dos Mundo
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: favor de no lincharla Att:Cort666
1. Chapter 1

Notitas que Informan.

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no sin mios.

No he leído los libros (para mi desgracia ) solo tengo el conocimiento de dos películas y de Fics que he leído de Percy,perdón si no soy fiel o hago o digo cosas que no han los leído.

Dos,si amas a Ginny, los Weasley y a la sabelotodo de Hermioni y Annabet ese fic no es para ti...

* * *

**_Prologo: Dos Mundos _**

* * *

Harry Potter una chica que había vivido mucho, ella había perdido a sus padres a la edad de 1 año, había sido Manipulada por una cabra y sus amigos solo le habían utilizado, no tenía a nadie.

Todo había comenzado cuando cumplió 15 años, el Ministerio se había infiltrado en la escuela teniendo a la _suma inquisitora_, Dolores Umbridge, la perra solo había lastimado a los niños y a ella misma, solo por que Digori había llegado primero a la copa de los tres magos de un año anterior, aunque llegó diciendo que Voldemort había vuelto, claro que se había salvado por los pelos de verlo cuando en el último segundo el no tocó la copa.

En fin volviendo a lo que íbamos, la perra del ministerio le había hecho la vida de cuadros, Dumbledore casi ni le hablaba y sus amigos cada vez estaban más distanciados aunque no lo supieran.

Cuando llegaron al ministerio ella y un grupo de estudiantes por que les habían tendido una trampa... pues se descubrió que la profecía que había matado a sus padres estaba mal, no era el niño _cuando muere el séptimo mes..._**NO ERA EL NIÑO ANTES DE QUE EL SÉPTIMO MES muriera..traducido **era Neville Lombottom el que tenía el poder, ella después de eso se fue a su casa, Sirius se enfocó en la guerra al igual que Tronks y Lupin. Ella prefirió terminar sus estudios en casa y se contrató tutores privados (de ambos lados) y se enseñó a hacer una _señorita, _pues era la Lady de la Casa Potter.

La guerra se perdió, la oscuridad hubiera ganado si ella como Lady Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, no hubiera retado a un duelo uno a uno como Grindewald y Dumbledore, claro que esta vez ni se arriesgaría y mató a el mago Oscuro.

Al ser ella la ganadora, ella reclamó los objetos llamados Horrocrux. Los cuales por magia aparecieron. Frente a ella, los destruyo.

Ella se fue sola... a partir de ahí ella dejo definitivamente a las personas que le hicieron mal. Los Weasley, Hermioni Greanger. Hablaba muy poco con su padrino y tíos políticos,

Actualmente era la Lady de las casas Potter, Gryffindor, Morte y Ravenclaw.

Si, ella era una de las mayores fuerzas políticas que había en en Wizermot.

Actualmente ella estaba en el mundo Muggle tomando una taza te cuando comenzó a llover.

* * *

Perceo Jackson. Un chico de ojos azul verdoso y piel algo bronceada, hijo del dios Poseidon y de la mortal Sally, Percy estaba llorando estaba destrozado, el mundo parecía darle la espalda, su madre acababa de morir, su padrastro también a causa de un monstruo que fue tras el, Nadie pudo ayudarlos, lo único que le quedaba era su hermana menor recién nacida que el mismo había sacado del vientre de su madre, antes de que muriera. Su madre con sus últimas fuerzas nombró a la pequeña como Selene Lily Jackson ya que el padre de esa benita era su mismo padre, poseidón, al parecer su padrastro quería hijos pero el no podía engendrar, así que ambos mortales pagaron el precio por tener un bebé al cual criar.

Ahora percy con tan solo 17 años y un bebé no sabía a dónde ir. Claro que no podía llevar a su hermana de horas de nacida al campamento Meztizo, tampoco podían quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar ya que su aroma de ambos atraería a monstruos y con una bebé el no se concentraría en nada. Para rematar las cosas y otra de las razones para no ir al campamento Mestizo es que ahí se encontraba su nuevo hermano Matthe Rousse. El chico tres años menor que el había llegado para despejarlo de todo. Sus amigos, su novia, su PADRE. No creyó que cuando un grupo de chicos llegó llegaría el ser que le causaría sus desgracias, ahora estaba solo, bueno no tan Solo tenía que reponerse, pero como... fue cuando una cosa en su cabeza hizo Click, había alguien que lo podría apoyar.

Tomo sus cosas más valiosas, venenos y sus antídotos, algunas espadas y cuchillos, una cuanta ropa y Marco al banco, donde hizo en cuestión de minutos unos arreglos transfiriendo algunos dólares en euros y después de abastecerse de comida suficiente para el y su hermana subió a la azotea con su hermana en brazos. Llamo a su querido amigo Blackjack un pedazo y de dispuso a partir al viejo continente.


	2. Chapter 2

Notitas que Informan.

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no sin mios.

No he leído los libros (para mi desgracia ) solo tengo el conocimiento de dos películas y de Fics que he leído de Percy,perdón si no soy fiel o hago o digo cosas que no han los leído.

Dos,si amas a Ginny, los Weasley y a la sabelotodo de Hermioni y Annabet ese fic no es para ti...

Perdón se me olvido poner que son universos alternos o semi alternos.

* * *

capitulo I: Encuentro

* * *

En un parque cercano a una cafetería una pelea se daba, criaturas 4 veces mas fuertes de las que se había enfrentado estaban atacado lo, el no podía moverse muy bien y su mejor amigo, el pegaso, estaba tratando de proteger a su hermana. se sentía perdido cuando de repente una figura se interpuso entre ellos y el ataque.

En cuestión de segundo el atacante fue asesinado por una sombra, el estaba tan cansado que lo único que vio antes de que todo estuviera negro fue unos labios un poco brillozos y unos ojos verdes cual esmeralda.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_M__omentos antes._

En un restaurante una chica de cabellera negra algo rebelde estaba tomando un te cuando decidió salir a caminar, una vez en el parque disfrutando el aire vio como una neblina rodeaba el parque y mal diciendo su suerte camino hasta dar con el problema.  
Enfrente de ella un chico con lo que parecía algo en las manos y un ... ese era un ¿Pegaso ? sin saber como proceder vio como el chico era atacado, pero en un mal movimiento el chico fue aventado y el pegaso entro en pánico. el pegaso protegía con su cuerpo a una bola envuelta en cobijas y a el chico.

Ella no lo soporto he intervino. se enfrento a esas criaturas a vase de hechizos.

al terminar se acerco rápidamente al chico el cual inconsciente estaba.

\- ¡hey! no te duermas, vamos permanece despierto - no sabia si había mas de esas criaturas pero no se iba a arriesgar, estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe. -¿pero que? - se acerco a donde provenía el llanto.

"_pero que esta pasando_" - se pregunto mientras tomaba al bulto en brazos y el pegaso lo permitía.

\- tengo que llevarlos a los tres a mi casa, es peligroso que permanezcamos aquí. - dijo en tono suave a lo cual el pegaso pudo ver que se tensaba -. en mi casa esos seres no podrán entrar, vamos - dijo para tomar bien a la bebe en sus brazos casi cargar al chico y tomar la pata del pegaso para aparecer directamente en su habitación.

\- ¡dobby, trixi! - grito mientras se levantaba.

\- diga, lady Potter - dijeron ambas criaturas al mismo tiempo.

\- dobby, trae al profesor Severus dile que tengo una emergencia, trixi trae agua para limpiar las heridas ... ¡kreacher! - grito el nombre del ultimo.

\- lady potter - dijo formal el elfo. - trae un biberón para esta bebe, y antes que empieces no quiero nada respectivo a la falta de magia - dijo dándole una mirada de advertencia y entregándole a la bebe. - y tu - dijo refiriéndose al pegaso que la veía de mala manera - estate quieto, solo le darán de comer y revisar que todo baya bien con ella. la prioridad es el chico - dijo mientras la elfina traía las cosas para limpiar heridas.

Después de un rato llego Severus Snape y vio al chico y a la bebe y de asegurarse que todo estría bien se fue.

* * *

Ella siguió cuidando del chico y por lo que parecía su hermana, el chico despertó 3 días después, ella estaba dándole de comer a la bebe cuando el chico apareció.

\- Buenas tardes - dijo la chica cuando el chico estaba entrando a la sala.

\- yo.. gracias - dijo el chico viendo a la chica mientras esta se paraba y tomaba su mano con gentileza y lo sentaba en uno de los sillones. Ella llevo a su hermana el sillón contrario y después ella olvidando que era una dama y el un desconocido se subió a sus piernas, ella quedo enésima de el, sus piernas a cada uno de sus costado y en un movimiento lento ella atrajo la cabeza del chico a su pecho.

El chico aturdido por unos minutos no supo que hacer hasta que el suave aroma del viento y un poco a flores que no supo identificar, el chico la abrazo y comenzó a llorar como si se le fuera la vida, estaba confundido, pero aun así lloro.

Lloro por la vida perdida de su madre, a la cual no pudo llorar

Lloro por el _padre, _que se le fue arrebatado, por que si, aquel nuevo esposo de su madre había sido mas padre que él que realmente tenía.

Lloro por la perdida de ambos y que no pudo hacer en su debido momento.

Lloro por su hermana recién nacida que no conocería a sus padres.

Lloro por la traición de todo un campamento

Lloro por el abandono y traición cruel de una novia horrible que le a partido el corazón.

Ahí en los brazos de una extraña que no le juzgó, se limito a abrazarlo y a ser su puente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado Hades, Athena y Anfítrite estaban en una reunión.

\- ¡es a inconcebible! ese maldito esposo mío. - gritó la reina de los mares.

\- Concuerdo contigo - dijo el Rey del inframundo.

\- ¿como es posible que cayeran en sus mentiras? - pregunto la diosa de la sabiduría.

\- No lo se pero están tan segados... - hablo la reina.

\- ¿Donde estará? - pregunto algo preocupada Athena.

\- Se donde esta pero no lo diré es un favor hacia un par de almas.

\- Bien con tal de que este bien. - Dijo Anfítrite.

\- Lo estará. .


	3. Chapter 3

Notitas que Informan.

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no sin mios.

No he leído los libros (para mi desgracia ) solo tengo el conocimiento de dos películas y de Fics que he leído de Percy,perdón si no soy fiel o hago o digo cosas que no han los leído.

Dos,si amas a Ginny, los Weasley y a la sabelotodo de Hermioni y Annabet ese fic no es para ti...

Perdón se me olvido poner que son universos alternos o semi alternos.

* * *

capitulo II: Conviviendo.

Semanas desde aquel pequeño encuentro habían pasado, Percy le había dicho que tenía que ir a ver a la hermana de su madre, Petunia Evans, que sólo tenía una dirección y una vieja foto que le enseño a la maga, la cual reconoció enseguida a su Tía y Su madre.

Después de que se revelara que eran primos comenzaron a vivir juntos.

\- Es peligroso - Dijo Percy una vez que estaban comiendo.

\- ¿He? - contesto sin entender la chica dándole de comer a la pequeña bebe con una mamila.

\- Quedarnos, destruirán tu casa - dijo alarmado. Ella lo miro sin entender. - Harry ¿crees en las deidades? - dijo el semidiós, por fin revelando su naturaleza después de casi un mes.

\- Si, creo en ellas, recuerda que crecido con Tía Petunia - dijo la chica sacando el aire a la bebe.

\- lo se, y por eso tengo que decirte que ellas existen y Lily y Yo somos semi-dioses, hijos del díos de los mares Poseidón - dijo cabizbajo. Sintió como ella se levantaba y caminaba hacía él, él pensó que te le daría a su hermana y pediría que se fuera, pero eso no paso, la Prima de los hermanos con un movimiento de varita movió la silla de Percy y se sentó en sus piernas contempló el rostro sorprendido de su primo sonrió.

-Sabes no me sorprende mucho, los magos veneramos a la la diosa de la magia. Soy una Bruja, y estas en mi casa, estas son las protecciones de la casa Potter-Evans, tu has dejado el apellido Jackson por el Evans. Eres familia y nunca serás encontrado en esta casa - sentenció la chica. - Así que tu y Sele se quedarán conmigo esta es también su casa.

* * *

Mientras los primos se conocían en una casa mágica.

\- Sirius Por favor vamos a ver a nuestra cachorro. - dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar tirando le al dorado o amarillo.

\- Rem, yo no se - Dijo el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azul eléctrico -

\- Tu y ella son iguales dos cabezotas - dijo enojado el Hombre Lobo

\- No es mi culpa que no me quiera escuchar - dijo el animago.

\- ¿cómo quieres que te escuche, si cuando ella te dijo que estudiaría en casa y tendría tutores de los tres bandos te pusiste como loco. - dijo indignado el castaño.

\- Rem... Y...

\- ¡Tu nada! - Dijo exasperado el hombre lobo. - Dora a dejar a Teddy - dijo en un suspiro.

El hombre lobo estaba molesto por que parte de su manada estaba a la mitad y todo había comenzado cuando la verdadera profecía se había descubierto, Harry había puesto una distancia entre ellos y ella pues ellos quisieron participar en una Guerra, y ahora que estaba todo calado eso fue su error, puesto que loa dejaron sola, ellos eran su única familia, debieron quedarse con ella, pero no lo habían hecho la habían dejado sola.

Llego por Red Flu* a su casa y junto a su esposa decidieron dejar a el niño con su madrina.

* * *

Mientras que en la madriguera.

\- Madre, esto no puede continuar más, ella es mía, su dinero es mío - Dijo Ron.

\- Lo se cariño - contesto la madre.

Pero si hubieran estado mas atentos a su entorno hubieran visto a la pequeña serpiente se se retiraba de la ventana.

Su ama iba estar complacida con la información que tenía para ella

* * *

Mientras en algún lugar en los Angeles Matth estaba viendo a las aguas del lago, ese donde la cabaña reposaba, había intentado por todos los medios que la gente del agua le obedeciera pero estos se negaban a escucharle, los pegasos no dejaban que ni un campista se les acercara y ni hablar de el, los duelos con espada estaban horribles los estúpidos guardianes del campamento le habían prohibido hacerse maestro o instructor como al ldiota de Perceo, y para acabarla de amolar no podía ni siquiera mover el agua.

Estaba tan concentrado disfrutando de lo que le había echo a su medio hermano que no noto que el más importante de sus medios hermanos estaba a unos metros de él.

Para Triton él ver a su madre destrozada por su padre no tenía otra vez perdón, su madre había llorado horrores cuando se entero que su padre se había casado con una mortal (Sally) y que para rematar habían tenido un hijo, su enojo no duro mucho cuando la misma humana que se había dado a luz a otro hermanastro había llegado a los mares con niño en brazos y había pedido clemencia por ella y su hijo. Ella dijo que no se escusaría, pero que la culpa era de su padre, Poseidón por no revelar su naturaleza. Así que eso calmo a su madre pero el castigo que le puso sintió que fue justo y no justo a la vez, le dijo que se tenía que volver a casar con el hombre mas feo y horrible, si quería esconder el olor de su hijo al cual le perdono la vida cuando ella misma había tocado la mano y después lo hubiera cargado.

"_También será mi hijo, y __velaré__ por ti, te conoceré cuando tengas la edad suficiente aunque te pondré una prueba para que seas digno hijo __mio__"._

Había declarado su madre dejando lo sorprendido, al pasar del tiempo no le tomo importancia hasta que lo conoció, como había dicho ella lo trato con la punta del pie, nunca supo que era la prueba, pero supo que la había pasado cuando su madre le insistió en conocerlo y hacer que sus otros hermanos le conocieran.

Percy o Perceo, fue un gran amigo y confidente, ellos hablaron de todo y nada y en poco tiempo el chico se convirtió en su confidente, cuando su madre le dijo que Percy ya no estaba en el campamento se preocupo. Cuando le pregunto si viviría con ellos, su madre contestó que no, que no sabía que había pasado en el campamento que hizo que su hermano lo dejara, pero lo que le pareció sospechoso es que la siempre indomable reina de los mares se paseará nerviosa por su sala personal y preguntara constantemente por Sally, no le cuadro.

Cuando le preguntó ¿por que el interés por la mortal? Su madre le dijo que la mujer una vez más la había visitado, pero esta vez con su nuevo esposo del cual estaba médicamente enamorada, la mortal, le había explicado que quería volver a hacer madre pero su esposo no podía engendrar y que ella no podía dar más hijos, a menos que fuera Poseidón quién los engendrará, a lo cual su madre accedió con tal de que la mujer le prohibiera a Poseidón el saber que era padre y que en cuanto la niña o el niño naciera ella escogería el nombre de de este, ella accedió y escogió el nombre que llevaría su hermana/o.

Si bebe naciera varón, el nombre sería Anfitrión como ella. Pero si era niña iba a hacer Selene.

Pero poco después se enterraron del nacimiento de otro hijo ilegítimo, que su padre tubo con otra fulana, y de la muerte en el parto de Sally.

Ahora estaba ahí oculto entre la sombras viendo a su otro hermano hijo de otra fulana.

El niño en cuestión no era ni la sombra de lo que era Percy y al parecer el chico era defectuoso, en fin ya lo había juzgado y averiguado sobre el chico, y se reiría de lo lindo cuando sus otros dos hermanos supieran de este nuevo hijo, aunque antes les diría de la precencia de Selene.


	4. Chapter 4

Notitas que Informan.

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no sin mios.

No he leído los libros (para mi desgracia ) solo tengo el conocimiento de dos películas y de Fics que he leído de Percy,perdón si no soy fiel o hago o digo cosas que no han los leído.

Dos,si amas a Ginny, los Weasley y a la sabelotodo de Hermioni y Annabet ese fic no es para ti...

Perdón se me olvido poner que son universos alternos o semi alternos.

* * *

capitulo III: Charlas.

* * *

En el monte Olimpo estaba en caos, (más de lo normal) los dioses estaban divididos.

\- ¿Como que ya no bendecirán a Perceo? - dijo la reina de las artes y guerra sabía. Athena.

\- Así es hija mía, el no merece ser nuestro campeón - Dijo el dios del Rayo y de los dioses, Zeus.

\- No pueden hacer- eso dijo la reina de los mares, Anfítrite.

\- Reina mía, -comenzó a decir el dios del Mar.

\- Ese niño, es tan mío como de Sally, - empezó a declarar la Reina del mar dejando a los dioses mudos - Ese niño ha sido criado por una mortal con principios en vez de una fulana cualquiera. - sentencia y dándole un golpe emocional a su esposo.

\- En eso Anfítrite tiene razón - La voz de Era se hizo presente, a pesar de que para ella todos esos semidioses debían dejar de existir, sabía que ese chico era el único en merecer un poco de su respeto y también del secreto que la mortal guardaba para evitar guerras en vano, una digna descendiente de ella clandestinamente. - La mortal Sally, la progenitora de Perceo le inculcó el respeto y la fidelidad a su hijo. Y a pesar de estar casada con aquel desperdicio de humano, lo hizo por su hijo. - Dejo mudos a los dioses.

\- Aun así nos traicionó - Dijo el cabeza dura de Zeus.

\- ¿Con que pruebas vienes a decirnos eso querido mío? - cuestionó la diosa - Espero que cuando te descuenta de tu error no sea tarde.

La gran dama de los dioses salio y detrás de ella salían Hades, Ares, Anfítrite, Athena, Apolo, Arthemisa y Hermes.

Los demás dioses se quedaron mudos ante las palabras de la gran diosa y con el gusano de la duda implantado.

Mientras tanto con Era.

\- Gran madre - Dijo Athena, siempre respetuosa de la pareja de su padre.

\- Si niña - dijo altanera la Reina.

\- ¿como sabes...? - dijo la diosa de la Luna.

Ya en una sala privada y todos sentados alrededor de la diosa Madre.

\- hace unos años cuando me dijiste del engaño de Poseidón fui a ver a el río de Iris, después que me dijeras lo de Poseidón - Dijo viendo a la Reyna del mar - vi el juramento de tu esposo asía ti y el de él hacía la mortal.

enojada fui al ver a la mortal, me disfrace de una pobre anciana, el niño me ayudo y me llevo con la mortal, fingí desmayo y después desperté, ellos me habían llevado a su casa, después de un baño y que yo me fuera les deje un simple anillo de diamantes, la mujer y el niño me buscaron por semanas, cuando se designaron de buscarme guardaron el anillo, de echo no dejo su caja en el armario de la mortal hasta que ese horrible hombre lo vendió.

-¿ por que hiciste eso Hermana? - Cuestiono el señor de la muerte.

\- Quería saber por que Anfítrite dejo con vida al mocoso, por que dejo con vida a la madre, ¿que tenían de especial esos dos?.

\- Ya veo - Dijo la hija de Zeus.

\- Cuando el niño piso el olimpo por primera vez supe que seguía igual que cuando era un bebe.

\- Por eso lo ha defendido esta tarde - Dijo la diosa de la Luna, pues después de todo a pesar de ser un Hombre el chico le había ayudado en contadas ocasiones, siempre tratando la con respeto y evitando a toda costa de hacerla enojar.

\- si, a parte de que vio que la madre era mi legado... - Susurro... A lo cual dejo a los dioses mudos.

\- Explícate - dijo Hades.

\- fue antes de que me casara con Zeus, tuve un amorío con un mortal, de ese amorío nació un bebe. Claro para el punto en que Nació Sally, mi sangre es nula, pero siempre queda algo, que por mas mínimo que fuera queda. Cuando fui a probar a la mortal, vi sus recuerdos y quien realmente era y por que lo hacía. Vi el dolor que sintió al perder a su familia, la desesperación de que la otra parte te trate como si no valeras y el secreto que su sangre guarda.

-¿Su famia? - cuestionó Anfítrite.

-Si, Sally, es la menor de Tres hermanas, los abuelos de las niñas eran bendecidos por Hecate, la madre de la magia, eso hizo que se activara mi legado en la siguiente generación.

\- El padre o madre de las niñas - Susurro Hades.

\- Exacto, la madre de las niñas era perfecta para tener mi legado, pero también tenía magia, y eso era peligroso según me explico Hécate, así que decidió sellar el poder de la madre y esperar hasta las siguientes generaciones.

\- Las tres hermanas - Ataron cabos Anfítrite y Athena.

\- De nuevo si, la mayor no podía heredar mi legado por el simple echo que su cuerpo no resistiría mi legado, tampoco heredo la magia por que no hizo un núcleo mágico por si misma.

\- Eso quedo en las siguiente hermanas - Hablo Hades, ya que conocía la história de Lily Potter, por ende él _si_sabia de que Sally ocultaba algo.

\- Sabes de la magia - Dijo una nada sorprendida Era.

\- Si, Lilianne 'Lily' Janet Evans de Potter o Lyli Potter - Comenzó a decir de memoria el Señor de los muertos. - Una mujer muy hermosa pelirroja de ojos Verdes Brillantes, casi comparados con una esmeralda, Nieta de Raissa Rosser y Gilbert Grindelwald, su madre Rosa Rosser, Hija ilegítima del Último mago Oscuro antes de su nacimiento de Lyli, por parte Materna y por parte Paterna, Hija de Adriano Dumbledore y Clarise Black. Nombre del padre Albus Adrian Dumbledore, sus padres mas tarde cambiarían sus nombres a Evangeline Evans y Cástor Evans, Su hermana mayor fue Petunia Evans, de casada Dursley, con el cual tiene un hijo de nombre Dudley, su hermana menor Samantha Evans, que mas tarde pasaría a ser Sally Jackson, sus sobrinos Perceo Jackson y Selene Lyli Potter Evans. Amiga de la infancia de un mago media sangre Llamado Severus Snape, esposa del antiguo Lord James Charlus Potter Black, su única hija Hariet "Harry" Evangeline Potter-Black Evans. Murió el 31 de Octubre del año... - se detuvo al ver las caras sorprendidas de los dioses -¿Que? - dijo al ver sus caras.

\- ¿Como has aprendido todo eso? - Cuestión Apolo quien se había callado todo ese rato llenando la información.

-Lyli Potter hizo lo que ningún mortal desde el tiempo del gran mago Merlín o la cacería de Brujas se llevo acabo... Me ofreció su vida y a Hécate su magia y amor por su hija para hacerle una inmensa protección - Las exclamaciones no se hicieran esperar, esa mujer dio todo por que su hija estuviera a salvo. ¿Pero a salvo de que?.

-¿Por que aria tal cosa.? - Cuestiono Hermes quien estaba sorprendido por lo que esa mortal hizo.

\- larga Historia, solo les diré que los magos creen mucho en las profecías y que una se mal interpretó.

\- Ok... - Susurraron los dioses.

\- en fin después de la reseña de la vida de esta mujer, por parte de Hades seguiré donde me quede. Hécate vio que esta mujer si desarrollo su núcleo mágico, y su cuerpo podría resistir mi legado, pero no se quiso arriesgar, pues al ser mujer de una familia con un historial algo desequilibrado decidió no arriesgarse.

\- Ya veo, así que Sally fue la elegida - dijo Apolo.

\- en efecto ella heredo mi legado y Perceo igual - Sentenció la mujer...


	5. Chapter 5

Notitas que Informan.

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no sin mios.

No he leído los libros (para mi desgracia ) solo tengo el conocimiento de dos películas y de Fics que he leído de Percy,perdón si no soy fiel o hago o digo cosas que no han los leído.

Dos,si amas a Ginny, los Weasley y a la sabelotodo de Hermioni y Annabet ese fic no es para ti...

Perdón se me olvido poner que son universos alternos o semi alternos.

* * *

capitulo IV: La Familia esta Loca.

* * *

En una amplia habitaciones se encontraban varias personas reunidas, en un sillón de dos plazas se encontraban dos chicos. En el sillón de una sola plaza estaba un hombre, de cabellos negros y hijos azul tormentoso, mientras que en el sillón de tres plazas estaba un hombre y una mujer.

\- Bien dejame ver si entendí.

-ok - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- tu eres - señalo al chico - Perceo Jackson, Hijo de Sally Jackson, pero el nombre de tu madre no era Sally, si ni que era Samantha Evans, es decir la hermana menor de Lily, por lo tanto ambos son primos. - Dijo Sirius Black.

\- Técnicamente si - dijeron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

\- ahora, tu, estas aquí por que Sally o Sam, te hablo de su verdadero legado, pero hasta donde ella sabía, Lyli había muerto sin hijo. - esta vez fue Remus Lupin el que hablo.

\- aja - dijo la Lady Potter.

\- Vale, ahora tu vivirás con ella, por ella así lo quiere - dijo Nymphadora Lupin.

\- sip.

\- Buen no veo problema - sentenció Lupin.

-¡ Monny! - grito Sirius - No puedo permitir que este mocoso este serca de nuestra niña. -

\- Sirius estas siendo egoísta con ella - Dijo el licántropo. +- No le hicimos caso por inmiscuirnos en una guerra, que al final, solo hizo que la perdí eramos, si ella quiere que su primo viva con ella, y que este con ella, incluso si se llegan a enamorar, yo no me opondré, lo unico que si te abierto la haces Llorar y te rompo los huesos uno a uno.

Lita la amenaza, Lupin retiro a su esposa y a su amigo y se fueron por Floo.

Al pasar de los días Percy conocio a los Tíos de Harry.

Lupin, era un hombre lobo, algo interesante, ya que el creía que solo estaban en la literatura, y películas, el hombre era muy amable y siempre estaba al contante vigilancia cuando se trataba de sus "cachorros" y su esposa. A pesar de que había dicho que lo aceptaba, aun podía ver como este le evaluaba, después de unis días el solo lo ignoro, cuando le dijo de este echo a su prima, ella simplemente se río y le dijo que ya le dio su aprobación.

Nimphadora Lupin, una mujer sumamente fuerte, carácter fuerte y una extraña peculiaridad, ella era lo que su prima denomino como Metamorfomaga, ella podía cambiar su cuerpo a voluntad, claro tenía restricciones, pero nada más, ella era muy alegre y me dijo que ella nos apoyaba.

Sirius Black fue sin dudas un caso único tarde semanas antes de que él me diera su aprobación y una vez que me la dio, el decidió adoptar nos a mi hermana y a mi, desde ese día Perceo Jackson murió y me convertí en Perceo Black y mi hermanita en Selene Black.

Después de todo mamá prometió que Poseidón no sabría de su hija. Pues al adoptarnos mágicamente el color de nuestros ojos cambio al de los Black.

Mientras en el olimpo.

6 meses después de que Percy se fuera del campamento y dejara de ser un campeón de los dioses, las cosas se volvieron un caos.

Annabeth se dio cuenta de lo mal que había errado, que estaba perdida sin Percy a su lado.

Sus amigos pronto se dieron cuenta de la falsa que era el Hermano de Percy.

El chico en cuestión había sido cachado por sus mentiras Thalia había dicho que ella observo todo desde los cielos, y vio como su primo era maltratado y se negro a decir donde estaba pues ella si sabía acerca del ritual mágico que se hizo a el y su hermana, solo un dios logro sacarle donde estaba el chico y este sin que nadie supiera fue a buscar a su hermano.

Tritón no había sido muy feliz desde que su padre había entrado en razón. No el le dijo que si encontraba a Percy, es por eso que hoy estaba ahí en Inglaterra tratando de buscar una pista mas acertada de su hermano.  
Estaba tan concentrado que no noto cuando choco con una chica.

\- Lo siento- dijo la joven de cabellos cuervos y ojos verdes.

\- No.. Yo lo siento no me he fijado por donde voy. - Dijo algo apenado.

\- no hay problema.

Después de eso ella camino unos pasos hasta y de pronto Tritón pudo notar el leve aroma de mar... Esa niña olía a su hermano pero cuando quiso alcanzarla esta desapareció


	6. Chapter 6

Notitas que Informan.

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no sin mios.

No he leído los libros (para mi desgracia) solo tengo el conocimiento de dos películas y de Fics que escuchó de Percy, perdón si no soy fiel o hago o digo cosas que no han los reproducidos.

Dos, si amas a Ginny, los Weasley y la sabelotodo de Hermioni y Annabet ese fic no es para ti ...

Perdón se me olvido poner que son universos alternos o semi alternos.

* * *

capitulo IV:

No le diré a papá

* * *

Triton después de algunas semanas pudo dar con su hermano, de la forma que menos peso. A mitad de la calle el iba caminando cuando lo vio, estaba en compañía de una chica que cargaba con su hermana.

\- Percy... - dijo y vio tensarse a todos, ellos voltearon a verlo.

\- Triton ..- susurro, y vio a todos lados como buscando algo y supo que estaba buscando a su padre.

\- Tranquilo, ellos no están aquí - dijo para calmar a los chicos.

\- dice la verdad - dijo la chica.

\- en ese caso te invito un café. - dijo Percy.

Una vez instalados en un café y con las bebidas y postres en la mesa un tenso silencio los invadió.

\- Bien permite me presentarme mi nombre es Harriet Janet Potter Evans, soy prima de Perceo.

\- mi nombre es Tritón, y soy su hermano mayor - dijo el hijo del mar.

\- Un placer. - contesto ella y deliberadamente dejo a los dos hermanos hablar. - no se preocupe por mi no escuchare nada, pero si lo hace llorar, ni por muy dios que sea, la cazare y lo are pagar por cada una de sus lagrimas - dijo la chica mientras se volteaba a ver a la pequeña de un poco menos de un año.

\- Percy.. yo no se por donde empezar - dijo el rey de los mares.

\- solo quiero saber que piensas con respecto a el nuevo orgullo de tu padre. - dijo secamente.

\- Que es un inútil - el hijo del mar vio a a su hermano, el ya no era el mismo y no solo era físicamente, pues sus ojos verdes se habían teñido de Azul tormentoso tirando le a gris, sus rasgos físicos, mas finos y aristocráticos, y sin olvidar que sus cabellos se tiñeron de negro. Su carácter era mucho más maduro y menos ingenuo. - No entiendo como es que Poseidón lo a reclamado como su hijo. Es un desastre, Los pegasos atacan a cualquiera que intente montarlos, las criaturas marinas no hacen caso, y no olvidemos que los campistas se han vuelto mediocres en lo que se refiere a los combates.

\- No me sorprende - dijo serio - de un hijo nacido sin amor y contra el juramento de Estigia.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - dijo sorprendido.

\- Ese hermano tuyo es menor que yo, ambos lo sabemos, pero sabes quien es la madre del chico .. - esa no era pregunta y Tritón lo sabía. - Es hijo de literalmente una prostituta.

\- ¿ como sabes eso? - impresionado pregunto.

\- Una gran ventaja del mundo de mi hermana, de los bendecidos por Hecate - dijo en un suspiro - un poco de tu sangre y rebela todo lo que quieres en un pergamino de herencia.

\- sorprendente.

\- sip, solo pagas a unas criaturas y ellas pueden obtener la sangre.

\- Valla.

\- ¿que piensas hacer a partir de ahora? - pregunto Percy, a lo cual el volteo a ver a su media hermana y la chica que estaba con ella.

\- No le diré a papá, no vale la pena, tu estas aquí con Anfítrite, felices no pudo oponer me a esto, por mucho me hayas gustado como hermano menor y que estuviste a punto de ser dios, te veo y veo que eres feliz, y si estas a salvo con ella - dijo después de un suspiro - Yo los protegeré. Solo dime donde estas.

\- deja pedir permiso - sonrió Percy.

\- Bien.

\- Janet, mi querida niña, la niña de mis ojos...

\- Por que tanta al la anza - dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- Puedo llevar a Tritón a casa... Por favor. - Pidió el hijo del mar a lo cual sorprendió a Tritón.

\- bien de todos modos quería darle una protección - Dijo la chica se levantó.

\- Bien - después de pagar todos salieron de la casa y en el camino Tritón cargaba a la pequeña niña mientras iba caminando a la par de Percy y la chica solo distraía a la bebe, una vez llegaron  
Lo que parecía un terreno descuidado en medio de dos edificios Tritón los mito sin entender.

\- Tu ni la puedes ver aun pero yo te guiaré - dijo la chica mientras sostenía su mano y el sintió una cálida sensación abrazarlo.

Poco a poco la enorme mansión se hizo visible para él.

Dieron unos pasos y entraron a los terrenos de la casa.

\- Bienvenido a Potter Manor. - Dijo Percy Sonriendo

La casa en si era impresionante.

\- Owo - fue lo único que pudo decir Tritón, pues era impresionante como tal estructura estuviera oculta de los dioses o de las mismas personas.

\- Potter Manor, cuenta con hechizos ancestrales que solo detectan la sangre o en su defecto que sean invitados de Lady o Lord Potter, en mi caso Lady

\- Te trans que explicarme todo esto - Hablo Tritón. Pues varias preguntas le surgieron en la mente.

Mientras Tritón estaba de visita con su hermano pequeño, Poseidón no estaba muy bien que digamos, Anfítrite, lo miraba mal y constantemente le recordaba a sus amantes, aquellas que murieron y dieron a todos esos bastardos, Rodo su hija simplemente lo evitaba y cuando trataba de hablar con ella, esta simplemente le decía que estaba ocupada y su Hijo Tritón no lo había visto en semanas y la última vez que lo vio este le tiro un puñetazo a la cara, y le grito _Esto es por haber engañado a mamá y tenido otro bastardo. _

Era curioso pues con Percy solo lo había mirado mal durante días, y hablando del Chico, hace semanas lo estaba buscando para aclararle algunos puntos a tratar en lo que era su cabaña, pues estaba planeando dejar a su hijo menor a cargo hasta que se aclarara las cosas con él, aunque Matthe había sido una decepción, no era fuerte, no podía controlar el agua y mucho menos aun pez.

Necesitaba hablar con Hades o con alguien, pues el chico era un inútil... La única razón por la que había reclamado al chico era por que olía a mar y se parecía un poco a Percy... Pero muy poco.


	7. Chapter 7

Notitas que Informan.

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no sin mios.

No he leído los libros (para mi desgracia) solo tengo el conocimiento de dos películas y de Fics que escuchó de Percy, perdón si no soy fiel o hago o digo cosas que no han los reproducidos.

Dos, si amas a Ginny, los Weasley y la sabelotodo de Hermioni y Annabet ese fic no es para ti ...

Perdón se me olvido poner que son universos alternos o semi alternos.

* * *

capitulo V: Curioso curicetsco.

* * *

Tritón estaba fascinado con lo que había a su alrededor, había cosas finas y elegantes, antiguas y finas pero una vez instalados en la sala de la casa un ser extraño apareció y saltando casi les trajo un buen te.

\- Yo les dejo solos - dijo la chica yéndose.

\- Ella es mi prima - dijo con un suspiro Percy, - mamá, ella su nombre no era Sally, era Samantha, ella tenía dos hermanas mas - dijo mirando a la nada - pero su hermanandad no era muy buena, al menos no por parte de la hermana mayor.

\- ¿por que? - cuestión Tritón.

\- Las hermanas de mamá se llamaban Lily y Petunia. Lily, era con la que mas estaba unida, Petunia, la hermana mayor, siempre estaba peleando con ellas, y tenía envidia de los dones de mi madre y tía.

-¿dones?

\- si, resulta que tía Lily fue bendecida por Lady magia, o Hécate, ella no era una hechicera, como con las que peleamos contra el abuelo, sino de otro tipo, si, veneran a Hécate, pero mas a Lady Magia.

\- ¿y... Tu madre? -

\- Mamá era legado de la misma Hera... Uno divino, a decir verdad, del único romance que tubo esa mujer. Mamá tenía el don de las artes. Y por supuesto no muy buen juicio acerca de sus parejas.

\- Vaya.

\- Si, mi mamá se fue de Inglaterra poco después de la boda de mi Tía Lily, haya en estados unidos hizo su vida claro que poco después Poseidón la enamoro y yo nací, claro también se entero de la muerte de Tía Lily, pero nunca supo de la hija que ella tubo - dijo en un suspiro.

\- Si, tía Sam, hubiera sabido de mi existencia, ella no hubiera tenido que sacarse con ese asqueroso hombre. - Dijo la voz femenina que entraba con paso seguro y Tritón, no pudo evitar ver a Hera en esa niña, caminaba como si el piso no pareciera estar bajo sus pies. - perdón por meterme pero An, ya se durmió - ella se sentó en el sillón individual.

\- No hay cuidado, me alegro que Percy y Anfítrite tengan un lugar donde estar.

\- _familia __est__ prima - _dijo orgullosa.

\- La familia es primero - tradujo Percy.

\- Es el lema de mi familia.

\- bien creo que es hora de irme.

\- No gustas quedarte a cenar, o un par de días, la verdad me alegro que aya familia de Percy serca.

\- No es molestia.

\- Claro que no, eres técnicamente un primo, así que no hay problema - dijo la chica.

Tritón se quedo una semana más en aquella casa, donde la calidades abundaba, vio como su hermanita era criada por Sirius Black, el padrino de Harriet, por que tenía que reconocer que Percy y Harriet eran aun chicos para criar niños. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo Sirius se la pasaba en la casa, al principio fue incómodo pero con el pasar de las horas se sintió bienvenido.

El pudo apreciar a la familia materna y ahora paterna de su hermano menor.

Sirius, era el padre sobre protector, que los alentaba a hacer ellos mismos, sin excederse y marcando límites adecuados. Remus fue al otro que conoció, el hombre era amable y era un tío consentidor pero estricto, su esposa Nimphadora, o Dora, como le gustaba ser llamada, era una chica muy alegre, una madre consentidora y a la vez estricta, aveces le recordaba a su madre. El pequeño Teddy era un pequeño revoltoso muy alegre y protector con hermana menor, si esta familia si era cálida, no como la familia de su padre.

Pero el dato más curioso que tenia era la _relación _de su hermano y su prima, ellos parecían un matrimonio, que apenas empieza. por ejemplo: ese mismo día cuando cenaron...

F.B.

\- _Bueno es hora de cenar - había dicho ella._  
_Una __vez en el comedor, vio todo un banquete, solo para ellos 3._ _Algo_ _exagerado para su gusto, pero por lo poco que le había contado Percy, la chica era una __sangre pura, __era la __Lady__, de familias importantes y como tal tenía que __comportarse_ _como tal. Una vez sentados a él le pregunto que le gustaría comer, una vez servido su plato, comenzó a servirle a Percy._

_\- Comete las verduras también - dijo sonriendo y dejando le a Percy su plato servido._

_\- ya, que - murmuro su hermano._

_F.F.B._

O estaba esa vez que discutían como un viejo matrimonio cuando se trataba del ahijado de Harriet. Percy minutos después fue a pedirle perdón.

Oh, esta la vez en que su hermano estaba celando a un chico rubio. No recordaba mucho solo supo que algo andaba mal cuando su primo rompió un jarrón cercano cuando apareció el chico y ella se fue al jardín a discutir unas cosas, el pudo ver como su hermano no apartó su vista de ella hasta que el se fue.

Nico, y Thalia estaban los dos uno frente al otro mirando mal a el campamento, ella estaba apunto de sacar su arco y clavar a todos los semidioses a los árboles.

Ella, ciertamente sabía dónde estaba su primo, es más ella había consentido la adopción de su primo y su hermana, (claro que sin que su señora se enterará) pero nunca imagino que el campamento fuera el responsable del llanto de su primo, casi hermano.

Nico, no estaba seguro si cometer un genocidio o una masacre, es decir, Percy, había ayudado a todos, siempre había sido sincero, es más el no quería vivir como semidiós, pero no creyó que el campamento le pagara de esta manera.

Ambos estaban ignorando a ese nuevo hijo de Poseidón.


	8. Chapter 8

Notitas que Informan.

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no sin mios.

No he leído los libros (para mi desgracia) solo tengo el conocimiento de dos películas y de Fics que escuchó de Percy, perdón si no soy fiel o hago o digo cosas que no han los reproducidos.

Dos, si amas a Ginny, los Weasley y la sabelotodo de Hermioni y Annabet ese fic no es para ti ...

Perdón se me olvido poner que son universos alternos o semi alternos.

* * *

capitulo VI: Celos

* * *

Tritón estaba en su último día de vicita, estaban los tres en la casa Potter cuando llego un Elfo doméstico.

\- Mis señores esta carta llego hoy con sima urgencia del ministerio. - Casí de inmediato el elfo se fue, mientras Janet, iba leyendo el papel, esta cada vez más lo apretaba.

\- Voy a castar al bastado - Gruño la chica mientras soltaba con brusquedad el pergamino - Perceo ponte la maldita tunica de gala - Gruño ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba - ¡Dobby! - grito el nombre del Elfo - Dile a Malfoy que me de detalles de la audiencia, o lo matare yo misma - iba dando ordenes a diestra y sinistra.

\- Ammm- confundido el principe del mar volteo a ver a su hermano en busca de respuesta.

\- esta carta es una situación, poden la presencia de los Lords y Ladys de las casas nombles.

\- ¿por que? -

\- Segun esto Severus Snape y Remus Lupin seran enjuiciados, a Severus por ser un mortifago y a Remus por ser una criatura peligrosa y al parecer lo estan culpando de un crimen.

\- pero Remus, me parece alguien que no dañaría a nadie - dijo confundido Tritón.

\- Veras, Remus, ok, con los bendecidos de Hecate y Mag, excite unas criaturas llamadas Lobos, estos _Lobos_ son seres que aúllan a la luna y todo eso, no muy distinto a los lobos normales, la diferencia es que su estos llegan a morder a un humano en luna llena este se transforma en un hombre lobo. Son peligrosos en su estado de lobo por que, no distinguen, amigo, o familia, por lo general las personas sin magia no resisten la mordedura, pero alguien que si tiene magia por mínima que sea, si llega a convertirse en uno.

\- Entonces Remus fue mordido - dijo Tritón uniendo 2+2.

\- Si, desde que era un niño, ahora bien, si un hombre lobo te muerde, en su estado _humano, _solo tendrás algunas características y estarás algo inquieto por la luna llena.

\- ok~

\- Voy a cambiarme antes de que ella me mate - dijo Percy.

Tritón curioso se quedo solo, pensando en lo magníficas que eran las criaturas que Hecate y Magia habían hecho.

Unos minutos mas tarde y la primera en bajar fue Janet.

En tonos rojos y negros con un bastón, casi enseguida de que ella bajara la chimenea se encendió en tonos verdes y de ella salio un hombre de no mas de 35 años, cabellos ondulados, ojos azul glaciar, y piel pálida.

\- ¡Tom! - dijo ella y corrió a sus brazos.

\- como esta Remus, - demando saber ella.

\- Pequeña serpiente, él este bien, viene por que quería calmarte primero.

\- Ejem! - interrumpió Percy que venía bajando las escalera.

\- Percy, Tritón, les presentó a Marvolo Slytherin, el ministro de magia actual.

\- un gusto - respondieron los hermanos.

-Sr. Ministro le presentó a Tritón Olimpia, Perceo Black Evans, Mis primos, por parte de madre. - dijo la chica.

\- Un placer Marvolo Slytherin.

\- El gusto es de nosotros - Precy, noto como el ministro sostenía a Janet por la pintura y eso no le gusto nada.

\- Bien, les informare rápidamente - dijo el ministro de magia sentándose en un sillón individual y sentando a Janet en sus piernas envolviendo a la chica entre sus brazos en una posición algo comprometedora.

-¡ Harry! - antes que una palabra fuera ficha por alguna persona la chimenea se encendió y de ella salieron algunas personas. Nimphadora Lupin y su hijo Tedy (de 5 años), Sirius Black con su _hija_, Selene, también salio Draco Malfoy, pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno sobre la posición en la que estaba el ministro y la Lady Potter.

\- Ya estas aquí Slytherin - Dijo más calmado Sirius, pues el había gritado hace rato.

\- Si, bien por mi pequeña serpiente, sabes que cuando se altera esta puede ser muy inestable. - esa información no había sido desperdiciada por el Principe de los mares. Algo de esa chica a veces le recordaba a su Tía Hera.

\- Si, bien, a lo que iba - dijo Draco.

\- Hace unas horas Remus fue aprendido en la casa de unos Muggles, los muggles, estaban muertos según mis contactos, los cuerpos presentaban si nos de sarpazos en sus cuerpos, y los mas pequeños estaban irreconocibles, Remus fue encontrado con la ropa ensangrentada, lo curioso es que sus manos y cara estaban libres de sangre.

\- Mi marido no fue - Grupo Nimphadora.

\- Lo se Dora - dijo una voz bajita que provenía de la chica en las piernas de Tom.

\- ¿Que hay de Severus, por que ahora? - grupo Sirius, pues Él y Severus habían comenzado apenas unas semanas atrás una relación.

\- Eso es culpa de unos estúpidos mortifagos. - Grupo Tom.

\- Mi padrino estaba de compras en el callejón Allen, cuando algunos estúpidos ex-mortifagos, empezaron a poner todo en desorden y los autores se llevaron a todo aquel que tuviera marca tenebrosa y se llevaron a mi padrino.

\- Se han metido con mi familia pues me las pagarán - gruño Harry y se levanto de sus cómodo asiento.

\- Dora, quédate aquí, con Sirius, Tritón y los niños, Percy y Yo iremos a sacar a Sev. y a Rem. De este lió.

Y tal como ella dijo se organizaron.

Pocos sabían que cuando alguien se metía con la familia, Harry Potter era una fiera, que no didaba en acabar con cualquiera.

**Notitas.!**

**Que tal? **

**Es un Percy por Harry o Un. Tomarry? ? **

**Heje no se crean el ganador por mucho fue HarryxPercy. Tommy es más como el papá de Harry. Que otra cosas, Percy ya empieza a tener celos hasta de su sombra! ..**

**Como sera su declaración... **

**Yo siento que los dos seran tercos y alguien tendra que aventarlos al armario de escobas hasta que se declaren el uno x el otro xD **

**Si hay algún error me lo dicen y lo corrijo! **


	9. Chapter 9

Notitas que Informan.

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no sin mios.

No he leído los libros (para mi desgracia) solo tengo el conocimiento de dos películas y de Fics que escuchó de Percy, perdón si no soy fiel o hago o digo cosas que no han los reproducidos.

Dos, si amas a Ginny, los Weasley y la sabelotodo de Hermioni y Annabet ese fic no es para ti ...

Perdón se me olvido poner que son universos alternos o semi alternos.

* * *

capitulo VII:

Juicio.

* * *

Harriet sierra los ojos y recuerda su segundo año, ella estaba enfrente de Tom Riddle, Ginny Weasley, la niña estúpida estaba apunto de perder su alma por estar contestando le a un cuaderno mágico, hasta ella que no estaba muy enterada del mundo mágico sabía que no debía hablar con uno.

\- Te propongo un trato - dijo ella a lo cual el recuerdo la miro con fascinación.

\- Habla tapido

\- Toma la mitad de mi alma y la mitad del alma de Weasley - había dicho.

\- ¿quieres salvar a alguien que solo quiere tu dinero? -

-¡ que!- estaba impresionada.

\- Ella y su familia en unos años te darán pociones de amor y con eso, ellos te quitaran todo el dinero Potter.

\- Dinero, no tengo mucho solo una bóveda...

-Los Potter son una familia noble, lo que tu ves solo es tu bóveda personal. - dijo el recuerdo, ella estaba impactada.

\- Solo toma su magia no la mates, si necesitas una vida podemos hacer otra cosa.

\- Bien quiero un pacto y que me darás un cuerpo -

\- Trato - dijo ella.

\- Bien tienes alguna pieza de Joyería contigo dame la, hay un show que montar - dijo el recuerdo y ella le extendió un pequeño collar con un dije de serpiente, Tom no hizo comentario alguno y paso su alma a él collar y termino de absorber la magia de la ultima Weasley.

\- Ahora tu y yo tenemos un pacto, un espectro a pareció cuando ella sostuvo el collar de nuevo el collar - te guiare en tu camino para que me des un cuerpo.- Le había dicho el recuerdo.

Dos años más tarde gracias a Dolores Umbrage había dado su palabra y había dado un cuerpo a Tom, durante todo ese tiempo Tom y ella comenzaron a verse como hermanos y cuando salio el fiasco de la profecía, el le ayudo a retomar su vida, le dijo como actuar y como velar por ella misma, Tom era como un hermano mayor y un padre.

Ahora el era él ministro de magia, ella una Lady y estaba apunto de callar a todos.

Estaban en la sala del Wizergamort, ella estaba en la sección oscura al igual que Percy y Draco.

\- Estamos aquí para un juicio a Severus Snape y Remus Lupin. Primero que pase Severus Snape.

Un hombre alto de ojos negros y cabellos de igual color.

.- Como se encuentra el acusado - dijo uno de los aplicaderos de la magia.

\- Vajo que cargos, lo están enjuiciando - Dijo Harriet que tenia una mascara imperturbable.

\- Cargos... - dijo el Ministro.

\- Ser mortifago y estar comprando materiales ilegales.

\- Creo señores - Dijo la chica. - Que lo de mortifago ya estaba claro, el era un espía, el superviso mi entrenamiento en persona, hasta que el elegido verdadero apareció y aun así cabe destacar que el no dejo el "_entrenamiento que se le ordeno darme_" y a pesar de eso también a nuestro querido elegido - dijo ella con voz burlona - que también cuido y protegió, no me dejaras mentir o si ¿querido Neville? - dijo viendo a el chico que se estremeció por los imperturbables ojos Verdes que paresia que estos lo matarían.

\- Es cierto, este hombre es nuestro tutor privado y nos dio mucha información, el operaba bajo las ordenes del director Dumbledore - dijo algo nervioso el chico, si, si el caía Dumbledore también.

\- pero aun así estaba comprando... -

\- quiero ver lo que estaba comprando - dijo la señora de la casa Potter a lo cual los Aurores se apresuraron a traer lo confiscado, ellos no eran estúpidos, ella era la Lady de una casa que hasta que ella tomo el mando fue Luz y Gris, ahora con ella al poder estaba en la sección oscura, pero tras de ella estaban las casa Malfoy, Bones, Wayne, Lestrange, Nott, Zabine, Greengrass, sin olvidar que la Lobegood, Smith, así como la mas ancestral y noble casa Black, y que era heredera de la casa Gryffindor y no eran tontos, era un secreto a voces que él ministro Slytherin era partidario de aquella _Princesa_ así que si, debían acatar sus ordenes.

Al traerlas ella los miro, y si no fuera ilegal matar, pues.. todos esturdirán muertos..

\- ¿que poción quería hacer ?- dijo la chica, pues los ingredientes rayaban lo ilegal.

\- Una nueva poción que ayudaría a los niños con la viruela del dragón - dijo el hombre enjuiciado - es una petición de SantMungo - el señor sonrió cuando La fracción Luz estaba tragándose su bilis al tratar de meter lo a Azcaban.

-Liberen lo - dijo en voz glaciar Ministro de magia. Los Aurores cumplieron con lo mandado y el hombre fue puesto en libertad.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Remus Lupin también fue puesto en libertad.

Percy no estaba asombrado por como su prima había manejado al Wizertgamort.

Percy le había dicho que estaba nervioso a lo cual ella le había dado tres reglas que ahora sabía que eran primordiales para este tipo de eventos...

_Uno: imagínate a todos en ropa interior_

Claro era fácil para ella decirlo, el de solo pensarlo, se pensaba a el mismo en esas condiciones.

_Dos: Defiende tu postura así tengas que amenazar con dejar sin trabajo a alguien, o mandar asesinos a su hogar._

_Claro esa no era una buena idea, si no quieres que te consideren un mago_ oscuro, pero sirve el amenazar que _con unas cuantas llamadas serán despedidos o que Lady Potter se enterara de eso. _  
Sip, usar el nombre de su prima como amenaza era bajo pero era algo.

_Y tres:__Tienes que demostrar tu superioridad ante ellos, aunque sea falsa, imagínate como el Rey del mundo y que nadie puede decir nada en contra tuya. Solo tú tienes la razón, o al menos de que alguien concuerde contigo, ese ser también tiene la razón-_

_Todos son piedras Percy, nada vale más que tu palabra..._

Ahora entendía a su prima y sin saberlo se sonrojo, su prima, era como todos decían... Era la princesa de Inglaterra, lo quisiera o no.


	10. Chapter 10

Notitas que Informan.

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no sin mios.

No he leído los libros (para mi desgracia) solo tengo el conocimiento de dos películas y de Fics que escuchó de Percy, perdón si no soy fiel o hago o digo cosas que no han los reproducidos.

Dos, si amas a Ginny, los Weasley y la sabelotodo de Hermioni y Annabet ese fic no es para ti ...

Perdón se me olvido poner que son universos alternos o semi alternos.

* * *

capitulo VIII: ha~ ¿Lo arruinamos ?

* * *

¡ah! Los dioses, seres omnipresente, seres, que es muy raro que alguien engañe, listos como nadie, engañadores como solo ellos pueden, seres que no aceptaban un no por respuesta o sus mismas equivocaciones o fallos.

Por eso Poseidon, Zeus y los demás dioses que estuvieron en contra de Percy, no querían admitir que el muchacho era uno de sus mejores y contados Campeones que hayan tenido.

Ahora, Percy no estaba y ellos no tenían un campeón y al paso del tiempo solo observaban como el campamento iba decayendo a tal punto que la contra parte Romana estaba haciendo sus propias cosas y siguiendo los estatutos de Percy y por supuesto ignorando a los Griegos.

Niko, Thalia empezaron a ignorar a los dioses que ignoraron a Percy y por lo que había entendido Zeus estos habían dejado de lado sus posiciones en el reino de Hades y Thalia a dejado a las cazadoras.

Todo estaba muy raro en Torno a Percy.

* * *

Mientras tanto Thalia y Niko habían decidido estar con su primo, con el único que les tendió la mano, que los apoyó y no les temió aun sabiendo de quién eran hijos.

Los dos estaban afueras de Londres, solo Thalia veía la casa, no por que fuera una Potter, sino que la casa estaba bajo la protección de Hecate y Artemisa, y ella aun conservaba un poco del poder otorgado por su señora.

Ella toco la barrera.

\- No venimos a hacer mal, queremos hablar con un primo nuestro, Percy Jackson.

De la nada apareció una chica de no mas 17 años, cabellos negros como las alas de un cuervo o una noche sin estrellas, ojos tan verdes y vibrantes ojos verdes.

\- Lady Harriet Potter - se presentó la chica - Y si lastiman a Percy los mato, no me importa que sean semidioses de esos tres bastardos - dijo ella seriamente, - pasen. - y ella les dio la espalda y camino.

Thalia y Niko nunca lo admitirían en voz alta, pero la mirada verde de la joven Lady, era algo de tener miedo.

Thalia se atrevió a comparar a la chica enfrente de ella como una hermosa y distinguida, su porte y su caminar, le daban ganas de arrodillarse y llamarla _My__ Lady. _La chica tenía un por te especial, parecía como si la misma Artemisa hubiera bendecido la joven doncella, pero tenía un aura que no podía identificar.

Niko por su parte identificó a el extraña aura como el aura de alguna de sus hermanas, de Thanatos o de su mismo padre. Pero... ¿como la chica, pude tener tal aura?. Por que cuando la chica lo vió y le amenazo le recordó él día que Hades amenazo a Perséfone por meterse con él.

Caminaron unos metros hasta que llegaron a la hermosa mansión que era Potter Manor.

\- ¡Nikki! - dijo a chica con una voz autoritaria, y una extraña criatura para los semidioses apareció

\- ¡que puede hacer Nikki , por Lady Harry - dijo la criatura - busca al hijo de la estrella, y dile que la hija del rayo y de las sombras están esperándolo .. - dijo en forma de acertijo. - estarán en el salón redondo, y ustedes sigan me, ¡ha! trae unos bocadillos y un te, ya mero son las tres

Los chicos confundidos la siguieron.

\- Percy, a estado adaptándose bien a su magia, y a estado estudiando mucho. - dijo la chica mientras los guiaba a un hermosa sala del te.

Unos minutos después Percy apareció.

-Thalia, Niko - dijo el chico y la hija de Zeus se lanzo a abrazarlo. Harry, por su lado se quedo sentada en la silla individual y apretó la mano. Acción que no paso desapercibida para Niko.

\- Hola, Primo - dijo Niko y de la nada apareció un juego de te con pastelillos.

-¿5 tazas? - pregunto Percy.

\- Si, el Dragón vendrá - dijo ella mientras servia el te en las tazas.

\- ¿Dragón? - cuestionaron Thalia y Niko.

\- Es mi apodo, Draco Malfoy - se presento un chico que venia entrando. - Perceo, Harriet - dijo presentándose, - Thalia de inmediato se sonrojo cuando vio al chico de cabellos plata y ojos de igual color, con un porte elegante se sentó en uno de los sillones de dos plazas, mientras que Harry regresaba al sillón de una sola plaza, y los tres primos se sentaban en el sillón de 3 plazas. Percy levanto su varita y puso una burbuja de silencio que Harriet imito...

* * *

\- Te duele ¿verdad? - pregunto Draco al ver como Harry trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos tras una máscara de frialdad. Pero no puedes engañar a alguien que a tenido una máscara desde niño.

\- claro que si, Drake, me duele y no se por que - ella agradecía que no los escucharan...


	11. Chapter 11

Notitas que Informan.

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson no sin mios.

No he leído los libros (para mi desgracia) solo tengo el conocimiento de dos películas y de Fics que escuchó de Percy, perdón si no soy fiel o hago o digo cosas que no han los reproducidos.

Dos, si amas a Ginny, los Weasley y la sabelotodo de Hermioni y Annabet ese fic no es para ti ...

Perdón se me olvido poner que son universos alternos o semi alternos.

* * *

capitulo IX: Querido diario

* * *

_Querido Diario..._  
_que tontería, pero... es lo que la __sicóloga__recomendó__..._

_Supongo que debo empezar de mi infancia, su pongo que escribir de mi terrible infancia __hará__ o __ayudará__ a ver __lo mal que realmente fue mi vida y a comprender..._

_No recuerdo a mis padres, __simplemente__ no se como fueron conmigo o __cosas__ sencillas, el primer recuerdo que me llega de mis tíos es, por su puesto, los gritos de mi Tía Petunia, y los __golpes__ de mi tío __Veron__. Ellos nunca fueron muy amables, al principio __recuerdo__ que mi primo no era tan malo, incluso __jugábamos__ juntos, pero, todo cambió cuando cumplí 5 años creo __que__ fue cuando __hice __mi primera magia accidental, no recuerdo lo que realmente __pasó__, lo __único__ que se es que de un momento a otro estaba en mi __armario__debajo__ de las escaleras._

_Durante mucho tiempo los golpes, los gritos, los deberes en exceso y los periodos __largos__ sin comida era normal, los __Durley__ se encargaron de entrenarnos a __mí__ y a su hijo para no decir nada, le dijeron a __Dudley__ que era normal __maltratar__ a los __más__ pequeños, que era normal que el tendría todo lo que el quisiera, que era normal que las personas mayores hicieran __preguntas__ sobre su prima, pero que el debía contestar que estaba bien y que causaba muchos problemas, y que estaban tratando de corregirme._

_Para mí fue igual, me dijeron que era normal, que ellos __tenían__ la autoridad y que yo estaba siendo curada, y que si quería ser normal __debía__ aceptar todo lo que ellos decían, yo __acepté__._

_Cada moretón__, cada grito lo acepté, las cosas anormales a mi alrededor __debían__ ser bloqueadas..._

_Nunca vi lo mal que estaba, nunca vi lo sola que estaba y si lo vi no quise aceptarlo y me __quedé__ciega__ ante eso._

_Cuando cumplí 11 años y supe mi verdad pedí a mis familiares una explicación._

_Nunca __llegó__._

* * *

Draco estaba en la oficina de su padre, este le había dicho que tenía un contrato de matrimonio muy bueno con los Greengrass, más específicamente con la hija menor Astoria.

\- No - dijo simplemente viendo a su padre y al otro patriarca e ignorando a la niña que estaba en la sala.

\- ¿qué dices Draco? - dijo Lucius enojado con su hijo.

\- me niego a casarme con una mujer que tiene fama de ser una calienta camas, que una Puta muggle tiene más honor que esta mujer a mi lado.

\- ¿COMO TE ATREVES? - grito el Patriarca Greengrass.

\- Draco... yo... no me...

\- Cállate, no termines esa frase, tu bien sabes de lo que hablo. Cuando estábamos en la escuela, cambié de cama con Theo, y a mitad de la noche los Gadeos de Theo nos despertaron y tú le estabas dando una mamada, nunca te molestaste en poner un hechizo de privacidad, pues su pongo que esperabas inculpar me de algo, nadie de los mayores supo nada por qué supongo que no te contenía que alguien se enterará.

\- Astoria... -

\- Bien ... - pero Lucius no terminó de hablar.

\- Padre ya estoy comprometido con Lady Potter y esperamos que el Heredero Black se una en nuestro acuerdo. Draco dejo la sala en silencio puro.

Si Draco esperaba que se uniera el hijo de Sirus, por qué el chico era un manjar marino _y el y Potter lo __querían__ en su_ cama.

* * *

Percy estaba en su despacho, en unas semanas el sería el nuevo Lord Black, y estaba demasiado entusiasmado, pero a la vez temeroso.

Como el nuevo Lord Black se le presentaría una nueva prueba y esa sería ¿Con quien se casaría? El después de mucho investigar descubrió que puede casarse con dos personas, pero... Esto solo pasaba si una de esas personas fuera una criatura mágica y esta haya elegido a estas personas como sus parejas, el de todo corazón deseaba esto...

Sirius, estaba en su casa, su hijo pronto sería Lord, y su _hija, _ya era Lady, y ambos no se habían casado, aunque el deseaba que su pequeña solo aceptara a Percy, no pudo, también tenía como pareja al idiota Hijo de Malfoy, lo único bueno de todo esto es que el niño era hijo de su prima Narcisa, y ella sin duda lo había puesto en cintura y era un buen heredero.

Por eso había citado a su pequeña, a su hijo y sobrino en una pequeña habitación de un hotel pera que ellos fueran felices, si cuidar de su pequeña Sel, era un precio bajo, comparado que si todo salia bien... Los tres estarían juntos...

* * *

Anfítrite vio a su hijo, este acaba de llegar, y tenía una enorme sonrisa, ella se limito a ver como su hijo estaba contento. Ella esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Estaban comiendo, solo los dos cuando su esposo apareció.

\- Poseidon - Dijo ella.

\- Padre - Dijo su hijo y su marido se sorprendió al verlo.

\- Valla, así que al fin te dignas en aparecer - dijo su esposo.

\- Fui a conocer a tu bastardo, no es la gran cosa, es más, a mi me parece que es un placebo.

\- ¿Que dices? - dijo el dios

\- lo que oyes _padre, _ese niño solo es una farsa.

\- No te...

\- ya no tengo hambre, y espero que el día que te des cuenta que ese Placebo, es solo un fraude y un bastardo inútil no sea demasiado tarde. -la nedeida de los Mares vio a su esposo y a su hijo pelear, su hijo tritón de sus tres hijos era el más clamado, pero cuando su paciencia se acaba... Pues era un digno hijo de sus padres y del mar.

\- sinceramente, esposo mío, nuestro hijo tiene razón, yo suelo ser como esa hermana tuya Hera, y soy una perra con tus bastardos, pero Perceo era él único en mucho tiempo que hubiera aceptado en este palacio - deje a mi esposo en el comedor.

Poseidon, era un dios, y era mujeriego, y tenía muchos bastardos a lo largo de la historia, y ella también, ella tampoco era una blanca palomita, pero el defecto más grande de Poseidon era su complejo de culpa, ella estaba seguro que él sabía que el muchacho nuevo era bazofia, pero no hacia nada, por que a diferencia de Perceo el no estuvo involucrado en su educación, vaya ni siquiera sabía existía.

Ella estaba caminando por los enormes pasillos de su palacio cuando se topo con su hijo.

\- Ella cumplió su palabra, se llama Selene, ellos fueron adoptados por Magos, ellos ya no tienen el olor del mar en ellos, sus características cambiaron y su apellido es Black, ellos están bien, Black Perceo, te manda saludos y me dijo que tu también eres su madre, y que si quieres seras la madre de Sel...

Ella no dijo nada, siguió el corredor pero cuando estaba lejos, dijo en tono fuerte - Estoy orgullosa de mis hijos, y seré la madre de Sel... He permanecido demasiado tiempo en el agua y quiero aire fresco -

Ellos sabían a lo que se refería.

Ella conocería a su hija, ella no necesitaba una prueba a esa niña, su mero nacimiento era más que suficiente para declarar la _su hija. _Quien sabe tal vez y vea si la futura novia de su hijo es digna de ser la esposa de _su hijo_.

* * *

ヽ(´▽｀)/

He VUELTO!  
ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

Proximo cap Lemmon...

Él mal gano!  
ヽ(´▽｀)/ヽ(´▽｀)/ヽ(´▽｀)/ヽ(´▽｀)/

Abra PercyxHarryxDraco! ∩(︶▽︶)∩🎇🎆🎊🎉🎉


End file.
